Drake (entertainer)
Aubrey Drake Graham (born October 24, 1986) is a Canadian actor, rapper and singer. He is known for playing Jimmy Brooks, the physically disabled character on Degrassi: The Next Generation. As a rapper, Graham uses the stage name Drake, and is often billed as the new version of The Fresh Prince. After rumors of signing with Young Money Entertainment, it was later confirmed that Drake is only affiliated with the label, and has officially signed with Interscope Records. He is managed by Hip Hop Since 1978. Zodiac Sign:Scorpio Early life Graham was born in Toronto, Ontario, the son of Dennis Graham, a drummer who worked with Jerry Lee Lewis; his uncle is musician Teenie Hodges. His father is African American (a native of Memphis, Tennessee) and his mother is a white Jewish Canadian. His parents divorced when he was five, and he was raised by his mother in Toronto's wealthy Forest Hill neighborhood, attending elementary school at Forest Hill Public School, and high school at Forest Hill Collegiate Institute, where he began acting. He also spent many summers with his father in Memphis. Career Since 2001, Graham has played Jimmy Brooks, the student who was injured in a school shooting at Degrassi Community School, making him the first main character with a physical disability on Degrassi: The Next Generation. He also appeared in the film Charlie Bartlett, co-starring Anton Yelchin and Robert Downey, Jr., which was released on February 22, 2008. As a rapper, Graham has three self-published mixtapes, Room for Improvement, Comeback Season and So Far Gone, under the stage name Drake. Room for Improvement was produced by DJ Smallz. He shot a video for his debut single "Replacement Girl" which features R&B singer Trey Songz. He also made a cameo appearance in Trey Songz's "Wonder Woman" vi deo. Graham also has an independent record label called October's Very Own, and refers to the collective of friends he works with as All Things Fresh. ATF consists of T-Slack, Niko, Addy, Junia-T, Rich Kidd, Oliver, Jazz Cartier, Photo Will, Future the Prince, Boi-1da, Azuka, Shown, 40/40, D-10, P-Reign, Reps Up, JD Era, and many more. They are a part of the imprint Heartfelt Music/Wise Guy Music & October's Very Own. The whole crew comes from Toronto and many of them have ventured off into their own realm of music but still have that affiliation. During the process of recording and writing for both mixtapes, Drake also worked with a fair amount of artists like Trey Songz, Lil Wayne, Bun B, Kid-Kid, Colin Munroe, Voyce,and has written with/for Jazz Cartier and Dr. Dre. Trey Songz was featured on all three mixtapes, and Lil Wayne and Robin Thicke worked on Comeback Season. Drake has been working with Lil Wayne in 2008 releasing songs such as "Ransom", "Forever", "Stunt Hard", "Stuntin", "I Can Take Your Girl", "Man Of The Year", "Brand New (Remix)", "Successful", "Over," and "Every Girl". Drake was featured on the new single by Colin Munroe, "Cannon Ball". Drake released a new mixtape on February 13 entitled So Far Gone. The mixtape includes Production from Octobers Very Own imprint and also contains eighteen tracks, featuring the artists Trey Songz, Lil Wayne, Peter Bjorn & John, Lloyd, Lykke Li, Santogold, Bun B, and Omarion Drake had a release party for the release of the mixtape. LeBron James, one of his friends, hosted the event. Drake is in the beginning stages of recording his major label debut, tentatively titled Thank Me Later, which is projected to be released in early 2009. The album is slated to include guest appearances by Lil Wayne, Trey Songz, Danny!, Chris Brown and Miley Cyrus,Barney and he says his best boy man Jb as girls call him Justin Bieber. Interscope & Columbia/Music World Records has confirmed that Drake will collaborate with R&B and pop vocalist Michelle Williams on the song "Hungover", on the deluxe version of her album Unexpected, due for a spring 2009 release. Drake makes a guest appearace in Chrisette Michele's video for "Epiphany" playing her boyfriend. He also makes an appearance in the video of Trey Songz' single "Brand New". Gallery Drake miriam cassie.jpg Degrassi 0.jpg cassie and drake.jpg drake-10.jpg drake with some patron.jpg drake 2.jpg drake-picture.jpg drake-and-lebron-james.jpg DRAKE FRANCK.jpg aubrey and stacey.jpg tumblr_l96z8hCoJo1qdoiato1_400.png tumblr_lb6ry4X3xX1qdoiato1_400.png tumblr_l9dcq96Ay21qdoiato1_400.png tumblr_l9eyh52AMC1qdoiato1_400.png tumblr_l94kg5xtP61qdoiato1_400.png tumblr_l94f3hMGZL1qdoiato1_400.png tumblr_l85c5eO9eb1qdoiato1_400.png tumblr_l7um7xvmTM1qdoiato1_400.png tumblr_l7hslca1uW1qdoiato1_400.jpg Tumblr l6g2aqMNfQ1qcplpwo1 500.jpg tumblr_l66wq1l5uM1qag0mio1_500.jpg|Drake and his grandmother. Tumblr lcl0jtsrVr1qc585qo1 500.jpg tumblr_l3h4tcTngZ1qc585qo1_400.jpg Zzzz.jpg tumblr_lar5xoPLGS1qct0ifo1_400.jpg|Drizzy Rolls With Tha Crew! Tumblr lc3ouq3Tka1qaydlxo1 500.png Tumblr lbhqjuZ24d1qaydlxo1 1289093128 cover.png.jpg Tumblr lc25r9q22l1qaydlxo1 500.png Tumblr lf0u0f2PN91qcrxgmo1 500.jpg Tumblr l9hhmePeor1qbe37jo1 500.jpg Tumblr l9bwa2KzPE1qc0gaso1 500.png Tumblr l8uspezeAM1qclpsko1 500.jpg Tumblr l4wiaxphwT1qc0gaso1 500.jpg Tumblr l4ufwiJrGC1qc0gaso1 500.jpg Tumblr l4phvoqLoB1qagawvo1 400.jpg Tumblr l3xatoUSoq1qc0gaso1 500.jpg Tumblr l6yv3nXXWq1qc0gaso1 500.png Tumblr l7ioahqHeN1qb4zpko1 500.jpg Tumblr l6snh6FFvl1qctk8qo1 500.png.jpg Tumblr l0tz644Z1M1qzklxuo1 500.jpg Tumblr l0hdt1KWUA1qzlj5qo1 500.jpg Tumblr l13ozhMO8g1qagawvo1 400.jpg Tumblr l13plwL68f1qzxg3do1 500.png Tumblr kzedkd2bU71qa4be1o1 500.jpg Tumblr kzemc6AXuF1qzxg3do1 500.png Tumblr l02lxoQG0C1qa7k60o1 500.jpg Tumblr kzzorb5HEp1qb957wo1 500.png Tumblr l00xarNPmy1qaydlxo1 500.png Tumblr kuxiyrUOsm1qz97beo1 400.jpg Tumblr kuprkn6BUt1qaydlxo1 500.png Tumblr kxhjjoVnUP1qa96cxo1 500.jpg Category:Actors Category:Males Category:Recording Artist Category:Musician Category:Music Category:Singer Category:Rapper Category:young money Category:drugs Category:sex Category:drinking Category:parties Category:African American Category:Artist Category:Drama Category:Rapper Category:Jewish Category:Canadian Category:African American